OYASUMI
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Dan sekarang ia merasa harus pergi sejauh mungkin, atau semua akan terlambat. Segera! Menjauh dari pria bermarga Uchiha!


Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Drama/ Familly/ Angst

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Hinata sesekali mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah oleh air mata disaat kedua tangannya sibuk memasukkan lembar demi lembar baju kedalam kopor.

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, mengingat apa yang tadi sempat ia dengar.

Bayangkan! Pria yang ia percayai untuk menjaga hati dan seluruh sisa hidupnya, nyatanya begitu tega menghianatinya.

Dan sekarang ia merasa harus pergi sejauh mungkin, atau semua akan terlambat.

Segera!

Bahkan angan - angan untuk mengganti nama atau memalsukan kartu identitas seperti yang selama ini ia lihat ditelevisi sempat mangkir dikepala indigonya.

Tapi itu masih bisa nanti sambil jalan.

Yang pasti kalau ingin selamat ia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Menjauh dari pria bermarga Uchiha!

.

.

#OYASUMI#

.

.

Hujan tidak juga berhenti turun saat Hinata turun dari bus yang telah membawanya seharian berkendara.

Langit telah gelap karena malam.

Dan jalanan pun tampak sepi.

Ia menengok kekiri dan kanan, mencoba menggali informasi tempat dirinya terdampar saat ini.

Sebuah hela nafas berat menguar saat ia menemukan sebuah papan petunjuk nama kota.

"Kirigakure" Gumamnya, "tampaknya aku tertidur cukup lama di bus tadi.."

Hinata merapatkan jaketnya.

Malam ini begitu dingin, hingga asap putih mengepul dari ujung hidung kecilnya.

Mencoba mencari tempat perlindungan, kakinya melangkah menuju keramaian.

.

.

Suara lagu - lagu nostalgia bertema cinta mengalun dari sebuah kafe tempat Hinata berteduh.

Seorang pelayan kafe berambut permen karet dengan ramah mengantarkan secangkir coklat panas dan sepiring wafel tanpa diminta.

"Ini servis dari kami" Ucapnya menjawab wajah bertanya Hinata, "Anda ingin apa lagi?" Tanya pelayan dengan tag nama Sakura itu kemudian.

Dan Hinata hanya menggeleng perlahan.

Ia hanya lelah, dan ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Katakan saja bila anda butuh bantuan. Saya berdiri di counter kue.." Katanya ramah setelah Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sepeninggal pelayan itu, Hinata kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam tangan.

Pukul 12 malam, dan ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

Matanya menerawang menatap jalanan yang semakin sepi oleh para pejalan kaki.

Hanya suara deru kendaraan dan rinai hujan yang tertinggal, membuat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian yang begitu menyesakkan hati.

Di sana, di ruang bercat putih yang tertutup itu, Sasuke, suaminya, bersama seorang perempuan bernamaTsunade, mentato sebuah luka dihati Hinata.

Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi Hinata.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang hingga terasa nyeri.

Ia merasa begitu lelah saat ini dan ingin istirahat sebentar saja.

Ya.. Hanya sebentar.

Namun entah mengapa rasa lelah itu juga seolah menghilangkan seluruh tenaganya.

Dan sebelum seluruh kesadaran terengut dari Hinata, ia melihat sosok Sasuke berlari kearahnya dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

Ne, Sasuke kun..

Kenapa kau menangis?

.

.

#OYASUMI#

.

.

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Hinata.

Hatinya mencelos, setiap kali menyadari pemilik tangan itu tampak semakin kurus dan pucat hari demi hari.

Secercah senyum di wajahnya perlahan memudar saat melihat selimut berbulu lentik itu memunculkan iris pucat keunguan.

Remuk hatinya terbingkai dalam sebutir air mata yang lolos dari ujung pelupuk mata, saat melihat Hinata yang telah sadar menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ku.. Kumohon.. Sasuke kun. Aku sangat menginginkannya.. tolong jangan ambil dia dariku.."

Sasuke mengunci mulutnya rapat - rapat.

Ia tak ingin membuat Hinata semakin terluka.

Namun sebuah gelengan nyatanya mampu membuat Hinata menangis kencang.

"Aku juga berusaha.. tapi dokter Tsunade.."

"TUBUH INI MILIKKU! AKU YAKIN BISA BERTAHAN HINGGA ANAK INI LAHIR!"

"Hinata.."

"BIARKAN ANAK INI LAHIR, SASUKE KUN! AKU INGIN ANAK INI LAHIR!"

Sasuke segera merengut Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Walau perempuan itu menangis dan memukulinya dengan membabi buta, Sasuke tahu sakit di tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasa oleh istrinya.

"Setelah lima tahun menanti.. Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi perempuan seutuhnya.. Akhirnya kita akan punya anak.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tetap tidak boleh memilikinya?"

Hinata menangis dalam dekap Sasuke. Pasrah. Suaranya terdengar bagai sembilu yang menyayat hati.

.

.

#OYASUMI#

.

.

#10 Jam sebelumnya.

"Hinata.. Hamil?"

Tangan Sasuke gemetar menggenggam hasil USG yang baru saja ia terima.

"Uchiha san.. Saya paham hal ini merupakan hal yang sangat anda dan istri anda harapkan.. tapi.."

Sasuke tercenung, ia tahu kelanjutan ucapan sang dokter.

"Berapa persen, dok? Berapa persen kemungkinannya?"

"Kanker nyonya Uchiha telah menjalar hingga membuat Ovarium kanannya melekat. Kemungkinan, kehamilannya ini karena Ovarium kirinya masih berfungsi dengan baik." Dokter cantik bernama Tsunade itu menunjukkan gambar demi gambar data hasil pemeriksaan Hinata.

"Kemoterapi selama ini membantu nyonya Uchiha bertahan. Namun jika dengan dia hamil, maka harus dihentikan atau akan membahayakan janinnya. Namun itu juga berarti.. kita menghentikan upaya untuk membuat nyonya Uchiha tetap hidup.."

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar hebat, matanya berkaca - kaca.

"Anda harus membicarakan ini dengan keluarga.." Ucap dokter Tsunade dengan hati - hati, "terutama.."

"Gugurkan!"

"Tuan.."

"GUGURKAN SAJA! AKU MOHON!" Sasuke bangkit dan mencengkram bahu Tsunade, "AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN ISTRIKU, DOKTER! AKU MOHON!"

.

.

#OYASUMI#

.

.

"Hitora! Jangan lari.."

Mikoto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bocah lelaki berusia 7 tahun itu bergerak gesit menaiki anak tangga.

"Dia anak laki - laki, ma.. percuma juga mama teriak - teriak. Kalau lelah dia pasti akan berhenti sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum menggandeng ibunya menaiki tangga.

.

.

"Ma.. Hitora hari ini mengunjungi mama dengan nenek dan papa. Hitora sudah besar, kemarin sudah masuk ke sekolah dasar tempat mama dan papa dulu sekolah. Tahu tidak, ma? Papa sekarang makin cerewet.. dia..."

.

.

Sasuke dengan tenang mendengar celoteh putra semata wayangnya.

Sesekali senyum tipis terlihat setiap kali ia mendengar Hitora bercerita tentang kekonyolannya dengan wajah serius khas Uchiha.

Onyx hitamnya menatap kotak kaca tempat menyimpan abu jenazah Hinata dihadapannya. Ada bingkai mungil berwarna ungu yang berdiri disamping beruang Teddy, merangkum rapi wajah ayu Hinata yang tengah tersenyum bahagia diantara rumpun bunga dengan perut yang membuncit.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Memorinya melayang jauh ke detik - detik terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata.. Aku bersyukur mengetahui pilihanku saat itu tepat."

#Fin

#Omake

Hinata tampak begitu cantik walau tubuhnya kian layu. Selang infus dan alat bantu yang menopang kehidupannya seolah tidak menyurutkan tekat Hinata untuk menyanyikan Lullaby pada bayi Hitora yang terlelap dalam dekapnya.

Nyanyiannya terhenti saat ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk disampingnya tersenyum lembut.

"Anata.."

Hinata menatap sendu, "terima kasih telah mengabulkan keegoisanku. Aku pasti telah sangat menyakitimu."

Sasuke beranjak dan mengecup kening wanita pujaannya sesaat, "aku memang selalu kalah jika itu tentangmu, Hinata.."

Hinata terkekeh, namun kemudian ia terbatuk.

Kanker telah menjalar hingga merusak paru - parunya.

"Aku ambilkan air, ya.." Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dari luar ia mendengar suara Hinata yang kembali bernyanyi.

.

.

"Hinata.. Ada apa? Kenapa Hitora menangis?"

Sasuke segera mendekat dan meletakkan gelas minum dinakas.

Sejenak ia tercenung, Hinata tampak tertidur dengan senyum menghias wajahnya, sementara tangannya mendekap Hitora.

"Hinata.. bangunlah.. Tora kun menangis karena kau terlalu erat mendekapnya.." Seloroh Sasuke sambil berusaha meraih bayinya lepas dari pelukan Hinata.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari tangan Hinata yang mulai mendingin.

"Hinata?"

Bayang ketakutan mulai menjalari hatinya.

Ia lalu mencoba meraba nadi dan nafas Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat hingga sentuhan sebuah tangan mungil membangunkan lamunannya.

Matanya menatap Hitora sebelum kemudian beralih pada wajah Hinata yang seolah tengah tidur dengan lelapnya.

Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca, dan bibirnya pun bergetar.

"Oyasumi.. Hinata.."


End file.
